


Lionheart

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Robb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: He becomes king, and she becomes his lionheart, the only thing that never left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote after 3x04.  
> I haven’t read the books; but I know vaguely what happens in them.  
> This is no-ones POV, third person.

Gendry become the king; slowly after Brienne found him, she decided to find him a home; he was the bastard son of a king after all. 

He’d been with the brotherhood for a certain amount of years now, he was beginning to forget what Arya’s face looked like, and he never wanted that.  
He found out about his father and went to see Arya straight away.

He headed for Winterfell; he needed to see her one more time, if he was to become king, would he be able to see her? Would her brother be there?  
Robb? She called him.  
Things looked up for Gendry.

He reached Winterfell in a matter of days; he never strayed far away from her. He always liked to be near Winterfell; even if she wasn’t there.

He arrives there, to see Brienne talking with her Lady – that could be assumed at Lady Stark.

He nodded at Brienne; she looked at him.

“My Lord.” Brienne said.

“Brienne there is no need.” He said, “Lady Stark.”

“My Lord.” She said.

“I’m looking for Arya.” He said.

“My Lord?” she asked questioning me, I noticed my mistake.

“Lady Arya.” I said.

“GENDRY!” she shouted, “I’ve told you many a time that I am not a Lady.”

“Stupid bull.” She muttered under her breath.

“Good to see you too ‘Arry.” He said, she smiled at me.

“I thought you were with the brotherhood?” she asked.

“No not any more.” I said, “Brienne found me.”

“Thank you.” She said.

“Of course.” Brienne answered.

Arya looked at him.

“You haven’t changed.” She stated.

“Neither have you My Lady.” He said.

Arya looked down;

Gendry looked down he was still on his horse, he slowly got off.

“Arya can we talk?” He asked quietly.

“Of course My Lord.” She said, nodding at her mother, “This way.”

We walked in silence.

“You’ve grown up ‘Arry.” He said.

“Yes Gendry.” She said, “As have you.”

“Have you…” he struggled to find the right words.

“Am I married?” she asked, “Are you asking?”

“Yes my lady, I wanted to inquire.” He said.

“No I haven’t there hasn’t been anyone; after Robb…” she started to say, “There wasn’t any reason to betroth me.”

“Any man that didn’t want you My Lady is a fool.” He said.

“And what are you Gendry?” she asked, “A fool or not a fool?”

“I’m not a fool My Lady.” He said.

“Why do you call me My Lady Gendry?” she asked.

“Its what you are My Lady.” He said.

“I’ve flowered if that it what you are asking My Lord.” She said; he looked taken back by the news.

He smiled at me.

“Do you want to be My Lady?” he asked.

“But…” she stopped, “How…. would” she paused, “Would I be your Queen?”

“You always were My Lady.” He said.

She smiled.

“I’m no Lady.” She said.

“You are to me.” He said.

And when he took the iron throne she still never left him; it didn’t matter to him that she didn’t know how to be queen, he didn’t know how to king; together they would learn  
For she was his  
And he was hers  
He would never leave her and if things got to difficult you could always find them back in Winterfell for wherever she goes Gendry will always follow, for as the time past he realized that she’d always been there, and that she became his heart, as if she wasn’t already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
